


All I See

by Deathangelgw



Series: Five Senses [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Sappy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw





	All I See

Title: All I See (Part Four of the Five Senses Series)

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Not mine, though I do indeed take liberties now, don't I? hehe

Warnings: AU, POV, PWP, sap, lime, slash

Rating: Soft R

Pairing: Elrohir/Haldir

Summary: Elrohir has eyes only for Haldir…wonder why!

A/N: Thanks to those who have been encouraging me! I’m so glad these are such a hit! It really is a wonder! Thanks to MA for the beta, as always sweets! Enjoy and please review!

 

I can remember when I first saw him. I was but an Elfling, yet he treated me as if I were an adult. Even then, his smile sparkled for me, gentle as the stars above and as elusive as them. I remember when I was young how I would run my fingers through his hair, just to see it shimmer as mithril in Anor’s warm light. Even then, I loved him.

 

When I see his smile touching his lips, shining with secrets, I feel my heart pound in anticipation. Such has it been since we first took to loving and such will it always be. However, what I find that captures me swiftly is how we can gaze at each other for hours on end.

 

Well, more *I* stare at him for hours on end, just drinking in his beauty. His mithril hued mane as it glimmers with the sun’s playful beams, his eyes that are the color of the sea, light in happiness, dark in passion or anger. His lips that curve as he speaks always seem to hold the barest hint of mystery as he speaks. I could watch him for hours and have.

 

Even in lovemaking, my gaze is locked upon him as we make love. I watch how his back arches when I touch his nipple, how his perfect lips part to moan when I suckle on his hip joint, or how he clenches his hands in the sheets so he does not hurt me in his ardor, trembling in pleasure as I suckle on his dripping flesh. All of these hold my attention completely.

 

Forever shall my gaze seek out his, for I know that he seeks me out just as much. Partners in all things, whether it is bed play or warfare, I will always turn my eyes to the sky and then to him, for he is my sky and stars. My beloved.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
